Restart
by ceasare
Summary: Naruto soon finds out that shady dealings with the sage of the six paths often end up badly. Now his end becomes a new beginning as he lives a different life, as an Uchiha. Time travel


**So, here is a new story... Again. *sigh*. Look I can't help myself, I am too fickle to do this. However, no reason to fret. I'll do my best to not disappoint.**

 **Anyway buckle up and get ready for a (hopefully) good story.**

 **/Restart**

Have you ever considered what it means to travel back in time?

If, let's say if time is truly a new floor on a three story building we know as dimensions. Then all you have to do is walk up and down and you can easily traverse this imaginary line we call time. Walk up and you get all the way to tommorow. Walk down and then what? Is yesterday still waiting there for you? Or will you find yourself in an entirely new building; similar to the previous one only different. How different? That he couldn't tell. Because he didn't know himself.

Well he would learn now.

Naruto found himself near a lake. Or was it a pond? He couldn't tell. His vision was blurry and for the most part he could recognize water, the tell-tell breeze that signified a beach, or the sound of flowing water was not there so he assumed it was a lake. There always was the feeling of grass and the lush green scenery he could observe through his still limited vision. The feeling was surreal, one moment he was at a battlefield, Sasuke was passed out on the ground next to him, then he is standing near a source of water. His fatigue and wounds gone. The pain wasn't there. His limbs felt out of place as he dumbly looked around trying to ascertain where the hell he was.

"Kurama?" he tried to call his lifetime comrade but the link was gone. He tried to channel his chakra into his seal. It was the easiest way to reach his mindscape.

It was hard to do so. Also his chakra felt weird. 'Is it even my chakra?' Weird. He didn't even trust his own life force. Whenever he channeled his own energy for a technique, he always felt the untamable stream coursing through his body. It was why he always had trouble channeling so little of it. Like trying to contain a river with a tiny kitchen sink.

Whatever coursed his body right now was not untamable. It was not warm and soothing like it used to be. This chakra was cold.

"Kurama isn't here young man." The sage floated above the space that Kurama used to laze around.

"Old geezer sage!" Well at least his mannerisms remained. Would have been weird if he suddenly started talking normally. "Where am I? What is this place?"

The sage looked at him apathetically. He had only met him once and even then his facial expression didn't change so he assumed it was like that permanently. The guy looked like he swallowed a sour apple or something.

Or was it constipation?

"You are dead." The sage stated as if he was talking about the weather.

Naruto looked quizzically at the man. "I am dead." He half asked, half stated.

"You are dead."

"I am dead."

"Yes."

"Huh?" it wasn't often that the progenitor of chakra and founder of ninjutsu told you that you're dead. As a matter of fact, it was weird for anyone to tell you that you're dead.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was just next to Sasuke! We just made up! What the hell old geezer?" he shouted.

"What's there to be confused about young man? You are dead. Didn't you feel your chakra when you tried to come here?" the sage asked.

Naruto squinted his eyes. Having trouble understanding how or why his chakra had anything to do with any of this.

' _Naruto. Chakra is the amalgamation of body and mind. Physical and spiritual. When you train your body, you only train half of your strength. That's why you also have to train your mind. Now SIT down and meditate like I showed you'_

Jiraya's lesson came back to him.

"Chakra is a sum of two things. If I'm dead, then that means I shouldn't have any." He stated matter-of-factly.

"True." The man acquiesced. "I lied to you"

Naruto face vaulted at the flippant tone.

"You are dying. Right now Kurama is trying to save you but he won't be able to. Sasuke is trying to wake you up, but he won't be able to. Sakura is miles away from here. Tsunade is in a coma. Luck wasn't on your side this time."

Like a ton of bricks, the realization of his eminent death hit him full force.

"So there is nothing I can do?" He asked, voice trembling. His entire body shook at the revelation.

"No." the sage answered. His voice didn't change tone. It was apathetic at best.

"I have promises to keep. I can't die here." He said with finality. He needed to talk with Hinata. He was going to be Hokage. There was much to be done for him to die just now.

"Not anymore, you are dead."

"I am dead?"

"Yes."

Several moments passed in silence. Naruto didn't even register that the scenery had changed. It was dry now, no more water and lush greenery. It was the unforgiving desert of Suna that surrounded him now.

"Do you have regrets, Naruto?" the sage asked. Naruto pondered for a second if he had regrets. What else was there to do?

"Well. There was this one time I henged into Sasuke and went to talk to Sakura." He shivered at the memory of an angered Sakura when he finally told her the truth.

"That's it?" the sage's face showed confusion for the very first time. This incarnation of Asura was the weirdest he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Oh! Definitely not. You know once I sprayed some oil near the stairs of this really mean guy who used to glare at me every time I walked in front of his store. So get this! I waited outside to see him fall, and then this woman walks out the staircase and she fell and sprayed her ankle-tebayo! Yeah… Never sprayed oil anywhere ever again" Naruto chuckled, bashfully scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing else?"

"hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin trying to think of any other regrets he might have. "Well. I wish Jiraya would have taken me with him, when he confronted Nagato" His eyes drooping is sadness. "But at least I am going to see him in a bit."

Maybe being dead isn't so bad.

"What if I told you that you can change it all?" The sage asked.

"Didn't you say that there is nothing I can do?" Naruto asked confused again at all the cryptic bullshit.

"I did say that…" The sage nodded. "…I didn't say that there isn't anything that _I_ can do."

"So… I get a green card? I can remain alive?" Naruto asked, he childishly let some hope seep into his voice.

"In a way." The sage nodded again.

"Will you stop with all this cryptic nonsense! Can I go back or not?!" he raged.

"Back where?"

"Back to my body of course! You cryptic, wrinkly-old-bastard!" he screamed this time. Unable to restrain his anger.

"No."

"What?" Was the dude angry? "look, I take back what I said you aren't a wrink…." He tried to apologize but he didn't get the chance.

"You misunderstand; you will go back. It won't be your body. As a matter of fact, it won't be you at all. But it will still be you… Get it?"

"No. What? Can you stop talking in riddles? Will I go back or not?"

"Yes" the sage answered.

"Well. Do your thing then." Naruto sighed out, this conversation was harder than fighting Madara. At least the bastard didn't try to confuse him to death.

"As you wish." The age old sage floated all the way to him, he was transparent Naruto noticed.

After a moment of silence, the sand filled space that surrounded him started crumbling away. Underneath the desert floor was a void. The sage started fading away. "Thank you. old geezer. I won't waste this I promise."

The progenitor smiled serenely and nodded. 'I think he didn't get what I was saying 'yo." He chuckled as the dessert started receding faster and faster.

 **/Restart**

Konoha was thriving again.

It had been two years since the end of the third shinobi war, the new Hokage Minato Namikaze brought countless reforms, and was hailed as the strongest shinobi to come out of Konoha since Sarutobi Hiruzen. And today, on a chilly October night he would become a father.

His baby girl would be born in a moment. Kushina was gritting her teeth trying not to scream from the pain. He realized her seal was getting warmer and warmer as the time went by.

"Keep going baby, I'm here. Everything is fine" he spoke soothing words but the young Hokage was scared out of his mind.

Scared and utterly happy.

How often was it that one felt this happy? And how was it possible to feel dread at the same time? Was it even possible to feel two emotions so strongly at the same time? Sweat trickled as he pushed more and more chakra into the makeshift seal that held the monstrosity known as the nine tailed fox back. The last time anyone had even seen the thing was about a hundred years ago, but the stories were enough to scare seasoned Jonin. One flick of its tails could raise Tsunami bigger than those Tobirama Senju could create at his best. It could destroy mountains and reshape continents. A walking natural disaster. The Kyuubi.

"Shut up Minato. This is all your fault!" Kushina screamed. The pain was unbearable; her little baby girl was coming out so she shouldn't complain. But the pain was paralyzing. She could feel the monster creeping right behind its golden bars. The chakra chains that usually held him back were not there now, and undoubtedly his only thought was to escape. With his new freedom came something else though. He talked to her!

" **Stupid woman! He will be here in a minute! Run away. He will never forgive me if I let you die again!"** The fox screamed at her.

'He? Who will never forgive you? What are you talking about?' she asked. Momentarily she ignored her pain as she struggled to make heads and tails of the situation.

" **It doesn't matter who! Uchiha Madara is coming! Run. You stupid, flesh bag!"** he never felt fear. Kurama that is. At the moment he wasn't afraid, not for himself at least. He was back in time somehow, but it was different. Naruto wasn't with him. As a matter of fact, Naruto wasn't even there. A girl was going to be born, and it sure as hell wasn't his father's legacy. But the damned sharingan user, Obito was still there. He could also feel Zetsu nearby.

' **This is bad. This is bad!'** he mentally raged at his predicament.

'Kyuubi, what are you talking abo…' she didn't get to finish her thought because her baby was finally out. She was precious, a tuff of red hair protruding from her head and she was crying! Her little baby girl was crying. Minato was talking but she couldn't hear him. Was it even possible to love so much? Is this how her mom and dad felt when they gave birth to her? The Kyuubi was screaming but she ignored his rants, Minato was laughing in joy but she ignored him. The last thing the Kyuubi had said to her before little Minami came out, what was it?

' _ **Uchiha Madara is coming!'**_ her blood ran cold.

"Minato, this is bad! He is coming!" she tried to bring her message across in as little as time as possible.

"What?" Minato was holding Minami in his arms when the baby disappeared from his grasp.

"Step away from the woman or the baby dies."

Just like that their happiness disintegrated, Hiruzen's wife Biwako lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her body. Minato realized that the ANBU outside were dead; their chakra wasn't there anymore.

'My baby, how did he take her from my hands?' He turned around and came face to face with a masked man. There was only one eye hole and the distinct scarlet hue of the sharingan stared back at him.

"Calm down. We can talk this out peacefully."

"I am as calm as I'll ever be Minato Namikaze. Now step away from the jinchuuriki.

Most people were sleeping.

The Uchiha clan compound was silent during the chilly October night. Itachi Uchiha sat on his house's perch enjoying the full moon above. It had been a month since he joined the academy and he was fully emerged into his training.

After all, his brother was here now. He would become strong and protect him; What else was there to do for a big brother? He smiled softly as the baby in his arms started crying, a peaceful night with his brother. He enjoyed those the most.

"Shh, Naruto don't cry, your big brother is here" he whispered. And in that moment, where everyone felt safe and secure. When everything seemed to be going great.

All hell broke loose.

 **/Restart**

"Itachi-nii, will you train me?" a squeaky prepubescent voice rang from inside the Uchiha clan head's house.

It had been seven years since that day.

The day that the nine tailed fox ravaged through their home. The village lost hundreds of ninja and civilians alike, it was a disaster. There was one thing that happened though that Itachi considered crucial. The Yondaime Hokage had died that day. Gave his life for the village. Sealed the great beast into his own offspring. This was the deciding factor for their current situation.

The Uchiha started being scorned by the villagers. Rumors of the Kyuubi being controlled by a sharingan flew rampant, and the worst case scenario came into play. It was sad in a way and if Itachi had been anyone else he would agree with the notion that people needed to realize that the Uchiha deserved more respect. Itachi wasn't like anyone else though.

 _He was unique; black amongst a flock of white sheep._

He turned around towards the source of his brother's voice. His brother was also unique, the first blonde Uchiha in decades. If it wasn't for his onyx eyes, Itachi realized that the boy would be a good imitation of the Yondaime. His hair was pulled back in a knot, his bangs framed his face. Naruto wore black ninja pants and a dark orange shirt. Itachi smiled at the sight, his brother wasn't only unique in his physique, he was unique in all ways possible. The usual grunt, which was in a way Uchiha trademark never came out of his lips. When father scolded him for the colors he liked to wear he would throw a fit and prank anybody in sight.

 _Like a little revolutionary._

"Sorry little brother, I have a mission in a bit" he said apologetically. Nowadays he spent all of his free time with Naruto. He was the only one who made him smile, and the warmth of being around him helped him relieve his frustration.

"Tsk... I wanted to skip school today!" he whined childishly. Normally he wouldn't approve and probably scold his deviant little brother. This was the last time he would see him though. The operation was ready to go, he only needed to wait till nighttime.

"Fine, how about I pick you up after school? I'll even take you out for ramen." Naruto's face lit up like a candle at the mention of the savory noodle broth.

"Promise?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Of course" Itachi nodded, and Naruto turned around to run off to school. There was a skip in his steps as he joyfully ran away.

It was bittersweet, this feeling of regret he felt constricted his chest like a snake. He wished he had more time. He wished he could do something else. If only the Kyuubi hadn't attacked that night, seven years ago. He viciously held his tears back. He was a ninja.

 _Ninjas are those who endure._

School was boring.

He had already learned all of this at home. Itachi threatened him with genjutsu when it came to studying so he became quite a learner. He was top of the class too. It was frustrating how people compared him to Itachi. Itachi was a genius, he never had problems understanding things. He performed the signature fire technique of the Uchiha at age five. He was only thirteen and already working for ANBU.

Dad never praised him like he did Itachi. Well the pranks might have something to do with that, but Naruto was a failure of an Uchiha and he knew it. Even now he couldn't perform a single katon jutsu, Itachi said that it was because he lacked a fire affinity. How does an Uchiha lack a fire affinity? It was painful to experience. When you try to belong but you don't. In the end the chains that held him grounded became constricting, painful.

He was the black sheep of the family. "Today we will learn everything there is to know about the previous Hokage, Minato Namikaze-sama." Naruto tuned everything out as he stared out the window. Today was boring as well. /Restart Naruto stood outside the Academy waiting for Itachi.

Three hours had already passed but he didn't move an inch. It was getting dark and cold. His hands were trembling and light shivers coursed through his body. Naruto entertained the thought of going back home but he couldn't do it.

 _Itachi promised_

If there was one thing Itachi never did; it was going back on promises. His word was an oath as far as Naruto was concerned. Iruka-sensei walked outside. It was getting late and after a stressful session of assignment grading he was finally ready to head out and grab a steaming hot bowl of ramen. It was his daily tradition to do so. Ichiraku Teuchi had helped him through his early life. After the Kyuubi attack Teuchi found him and often offered a free bowl of ramen.

Through obligation and fondness, he visited daily. If only to show his gratitude.

When he noticed Naruto standing outside he found himself rather curious. The youngest Uchiha prodigy was waiting there. He could tell that the boy was, if the shivering was any indication.

"Naruto-kun. Is everything alright?" he asked. Naruto turned around to look at him. "eh? Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here so late?" he asked. Iruka chuckled at the question. "I should be asking you that Naruto. What are you doing here?"

The boy sighed in frustration. "Aniki said he would take me out for ramen but he isn't here yet. I think he got caught up on a mission." The boy seemed dejected. Iruka was a sucker for this kind of thing. Ever since his younger days he wanted to become a teacher. To help the next generation of his village progress.

"hmm…" Iruka rubbed his chin in thought. "I was going for ramen right now. Do you want to come along?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of something warm. Itachi couldn't abandon a mission to come for him so this was as good an alternative he would get tonight. But… "I don't have any money with me Iruka-sensei. Maybe some other time?"

Iruka smiled fondly at the boy. It was nice how he was trying to be polite about this. "it's ok. I can spare some money for one of my precious students."

Naruto grinned. "yatta! Thanks Iruka-sensei."

Itachi walked silently through the now empty Uchiha district. His footsteps were inaudible and the only thing keeping him from breaking down was his ANBU mask. He wasn't Itachi Uchiha, he was Weasel.

 _Do you swear to be forever loyal to the Hokage? I do._

 _Do you swear to be forever loyal to Konoha? I do._

 _Then stand up and be the sword that cuts the enemies of Konoha._

 _Stand up and be the shield that protects your Hokage. Where light shines through the leaves of the forest, hide in the shadows and preserve the leaves and the King._ _From now on you are Weasel._ _Yes. Hokage-sama, I am Weasel._

Weasel entered the last house. It was the clan head's and inside were the last two targets. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. The house was dark; he could feel the chakra of his targets. They were in their bedroom. Probably sleeping. Weasel walked into the room but the sight was unexpected. In front of the window sat the traitorous pair. They were awake and their back was turned to him.

Uchiha Fuga- no his father spoke. His voice was calm, there was no sadness or fear. Only maybe just maybe, a bit of regret. "I see you made your choice Itachi."

Itachi pulled his mask away. Weasel couldn't do what he was about to do. It was a sin that no amount of regretting or repenting could ever wash away. His hands; the same hands that cut down every living Uchiha until now hadn't waivered a bit. But at this moment, the same moment that he protected his village and betrayed his own blood, his hands shook. His voice was caught in his throat as if it was afraid to come out.

Tears were freely falling. "Father, mother…" he tried to explain his reasoning. If only they forgave him then maybe, just maybe he could feel better after this day. Maybe he could live a bit easier.

"We know Itachi…" his mother's voice was as melodic as ever. Even now she was beautiful and pure, she hadn't done anything to deserve this. She was an angel. When he came back bloodied and bruised she looked after him. When he was tired and sad, she whispered soothing words so that he could feel better.

"Just promise me this Itachi…" his father's voice was as monotonous as always. In his own way his father always loved him. His father always cared for him. Itachi was strong now. Because his father had made him so. Itachi was alive now. Because his father had trained him so.

"…Protect Naruto." The Uchiha pair couldn't see him. His scarlet sharingan eyes stared at them. Memories of Naruto flooded his mind. His little brother. The brother he loved so much. His brother for whom he was sacrificing so much.

"I will." He promised them. It was the least he could do for his treachery. He steadied himself. Try as much as he could however his hands wouldn't stop trembling. If he stabbed them right now it wouldn't be a quick death; he owed them that much.

"Don't be afraid Itachi. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to your pain, ours will end in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are truly… truly a kind child, Itachi. " The floor became damp through his tears. This painful feeling in his chest wouldn't let him breath and his teeth hurt because he was gritting them really hard. His father's words rang true; This was the path he had chosen.

 _Ninjas are those who endure_

Naruto happily skipped as he headed towards his house. It was the first time he had ever visited the Ichiraku ramen stand. The noodles there were delicious. Even better than that sour old lady who served ramen in the Uchiha district. Ayame and Teuchi were really kind too. Although he didn't expect it Iruka-sensei was really funny too. Who would have thought that the strict and easy to anger academy teacher could wind down like that? He mentally noted that maybe he should know people better before judging them.

The guards that usually stood in front of the gates were not there. 'Did they skip work today?' he wondered.

Even if it was dark the entire district used to hustle and bustle with activity. So why was everything dark? Could it be that they had one of those meetings again? There was a horrid smell in the air that Naruto had never smelt before. It was enough to make his nose scrunch in distaste. That was when he turned right on the alley that led to his home. Then he saw it. It was a horrifying sight to behold. Headless bodies, the same people he used to prank and talk to. The same people that he grew up with, they were all dead. Laying on the ground like puppets that had lost their strings. He tried to scream but no noise came out of his throat. What's going on? What's going on? Niisan? Where is niisan? Mom! Dad! He sprinted towards his home that was as silent as the one next to it. The horrid smell that he now identified as blood and decay permeated the air around him. He wanted to throw up but he didn't have time for that. The bodies lay scattered around him as he streamlined through the field of massacre.

He was scared. He was worried. He was so afraid that his teeth cluttered and his whole body trembled. Even so; he ran as fast as he could. The door was open so he quickly entered and sprinted towards the bedroom. Whatever he had seen until now didn't even compare to the feeling he felt now. Itachi stood over his mother's and father's bodies. He held a katana in his hands and the blood poured all over the floor. The now familiar smell of death was stronger here for some reason. Why was his brother there? Why didn't he protect everyone?

"Niisan? Who did this? What's going on!? Everybody is dead!" Naruto screamed. This was an illusion. This couldn't be real. Itachi steadied himself for his last deed. It was poetic in its own misery. He was afraid of his brother's eyes. He couldn't look at them. Naruto was also pure. Naruto was also kind. Naruto would bring a new era for the Uchiha. But before all that Naruto would have to grow up and become strong.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi was extra careful to not let his voice crack. Seven years ago, when the Kyuubi popped out of nowhere. When he made that promise. He never imagined that it would end up like this. He turned around, the ominous Mangekyo sharingan peering through the darkness. His brother would never be the same. Their eyes locked.

 _ **Tsukuyomi.**_

 **/Restart**

This is the end for chapter 1. A brief introduction into the setting. There will be people who ask why Naruto is called Naruto and not Sasuke. Remember paragraph one? Yeah this is an AU in which Minato and Kushina become Naruto's god parents. They named him. This is a time-travel fic but most of the cannon plot will not be the same. If you want a nerdier explanation on how it all worked out, here it is: Naruto's spiritual chakra (I often use this trope to describe someone's soul) was sent back in time, that means that the baby who now hosts the Kyuubi isn't Naruto. It is an entirely new soul. What happened is that the reincarnation of Asura and Indra are now merged into the same body. At first I wanted to have someone alike to Sasuke in the story, but then I realized that it wouldn't really work. I will have to think up another antagonist.

*Weeaboo hub* Spiritual chakra as the name suggests is the manifestation of experience, wisehood, age and knowledge. It is everything that a person is and was. It governs imagination and can be used to create form out of nothingness

Physical chakra on the other hand is the manifestation of the body. It is the physical energy inside the cells of every living being and it governs vitality.

I interpret this as following. If someone is dead that means that he lacks physical chakra. Assuming this is right then that means that even after death spiritual chakra lurks around and can be manipulated; as seen by Nagato's reanimation jutsu and Chio's technique which unlike Nagato revitalized Gaara's body leaving Chio without any physical chakra to keep going. This concept encompasses the whole reincarnation cycle that Kishimoto had going for Indra and Asura. Finally since we know of no other reincarnations I assume that the spiritual chakra of an individual has to be on par with Hagoromo, Indra, and Asura to travel into another body. And that body has to have compatible physical chakra to host it. Which is the reason only Uchiha's, Senju's, and Uzumaki's have been known so far to host the reincarnations of Hagoromo's sons. (kaguya isn't mentioned because she is practically unkillable)

*Weeaboo hub exit*

P.S Needed a couple of extra words to hit the 5K mark. So here is a poem.

Indra, Lord of the Heavens,

Hear us!Hear our sighing!

Unclean is the earth;Evil is life;

Neither good nor bad

Can men be they can, they live,

One day at a of dust, through dust they journey;

Born out of dust, to dust they they were,

for trudging,Feet, not wings for they grow-

Lies the fault then with them,Or with Thee?

Read more at #c6yqhyJoBwEYPqZg.99


End file.
